


Un yacht dans les Caraïbes

by FridayQueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Cat passe quelques jours de repos sur le yacht d'une de ses connaissances. Kara est là aussi et les choses vont prendre un tournant intéressant quand Kara s'inquiète des coups de soleil que pourrait prendre Cat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Mistic, de son vrai non Shannon Berry, était une jeune chanteuse prometteuse qui faisant tranquillement son ascension vers le succès jusqu'au jour où Cat Grant l'exposa en première page de son magazine. Depuis les Etats-Unis s'arrachait la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année et peu à peu l'Europe tombait aussi sous le charme. Mistic n'avait jamais oublié la personne qui avait été son tremplin, ce fut pour cette raison que Cat Grant était en train de bronzer sur un transat sur la dernière terrasse du yacht de la chanteuse dans la mer des Caraïbes. Cat avait été la bienvenue à chacun des événements de la jeune femme, la reine des médias avait refusé la plupart de ses invitations, mais après la débâcle Myriad à National City elle avait accepté l'offre de la chanteuse de passer quelques jours sur son bateau. De plus elle avait reçu le droit d'être dans la suite qui avait sa propre piscine et terrasse sur le toit. Cela lui autorisait donc une certaine intimité malgré la trentaine de personnes qui se trouvait sur le bateau. En sentant le soleil réchauffer sa peau, elle devait avouer qu'une pause était plus que bienvenue dans sa vie. Elle avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir amener Carter, mais la balade n'était que de quelques jours et Carter se serait sentit oppressé avec tant de monde. Pour ses prochaines vacances elle avait prévu de partir avec lui en montagne et elle savait qu'il allait être beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ce type d'activité.

" Miss Grant ? "

Cat leva les yeux vers Kara qui venait d'arriver. Sa gorge se sécha en se rendant compte que la jeune femme était habillée d'une robe fine, quasiment transparente, qui laissait voir entièrement son bikini rouge. Quand elle avait embauché Kara, Cat n'avait pu nier qu'elle était mignonne mais peu à peu grâce à son travail acharné, son éthique et sa douceur Kara avait fait son chemin vers son cœur. Cat s'était sentit protectrice de la candeur de Kara et elle s'était rendue compte que le béguin qu'elle pensait avoir pour son assistante s'était transformé en sentiments beaucoup plus profonds. L'arrivée de Supergirl n'avait rien fait pour arranger sa situation, car lorsqu'elle avait réellement pris conscience que Kara et l'héroïne au cœur d'or n'était qu'une seule et même personne ses sentiments s'étaient renforcées à une puissance inquiétante. Comme souvent, en voyant que Kara s'approchait dangereusement près de son cœur elle avait essayé de repousser la jeune femme en lui donnant un ultimatum pour l'obliger à quitter son travail, en jouant les entremetteuses avec son fils, en l'enfermant dans une relation strictement professionnelle, en embauchant une autre assistante, en la poussant vers James... Cependant à chaque fois Kara était revenue vers elle plus fort. Sa dernière idée avait été promouvoir Kara, impartialement elle la méritait, en fait elle avait était égoïste de la garder si longtemps avec elle et après avoir voir vu National City presque détruite à cause d'un alien, elle avait prit conscience qu'elle devait laisser Kara vivre sa vie à son tour. Depuis que Kara avait son propre bureau, les deux femmes étaient sur un autre pied d'égalité et c'est ainsi qu'un soir alors qu'elles étaient en train de manger dans le bureau de Cat, Kara avait avoué être l'héroïne à la cape depuis tout ce temps.

Grâce à cette promotion, une toute petite partie d'elle était heureuse de voir que Kara n'était plus sous sa chaîne directe de commandement...C'était cette même partie qui s'emballa en voyant le corps de Kara exposé ainsi devant elle. Cat savait donc maintenant que Kara s'était surement rendue compte que son cœur s'était mis à battre beaucoup plus vite.

" Kara. " Répondit-elle en posant ses lunettes sur la petite table qui se trouvait à sa droite.

L'héroïne sourit en s'excusant.

" Cat. "

Cat hocha la tête, maintenant elles s'appelaient par leur prénom.

" James et Lucy sont descendus acheter des cigares, je me demandais tu en voulais. "

" Tu n'es plus mon assistante. " Remarqua-t-elle.

" Je sais, mais je demandais en toute simplicité. " Répondit doucement Kara.

C'était le genre de chose que faisait la jeune femme maintenant, elle faisait des choses pour elle sans qu'elle n'y soit obligée. Elle lui apportait le café, elle prenait Carter avec elle des fois où il était bloqué à CatCo, elle venait manger elle certains midi ou soirs. C'était leur nouvelle relation.

" Je ne suis pas fan de cigares. Si James et Lucy veulent se tuer avant leur mariage c'est leur problème. " Dit-elle.

Parce que oui, après que Kara ait essayé d'avoir une relation avec James, le photographe était retourné avec Lucy. Quoiqu'il se passe, il retournait avec Lucy. Leur couple, aussi dysfonctionnel qu'il soit, semblait toujours d'actualité. Kara n'avait étrangement pas été si triste que leur histoire ne marche pas et cela avait inconsciemment ravivé les espoirs de Cat encore plus.

Le mois dernier quand elle avait accepté l'invitation de Mistic, la jeune chanteuse avait aussi proposé à Kara qui avait été l'assistante de Cat et donc toujours présente lors de leurs rencontres, ainsi qu'à James qui avait été le photographe officiel de l'interview qu'elle avait donnée, afin qu'elle ne se sente pas seule.

Kara qui la regardait avec attention, Cat pouvait sentir les yeux de la jeune femme sur son corps et son rythme cardiaque augmenta à nouveau.

" Autre chose Kara ? " Demanda-t-elle devant l'attention que lui portait Kara.

" Est-ce que tu t'es protégée ? "

Cat fronça les sourcils devant la question inattendue.

" Quoi ? "

" Est-ce que tu as mis de la crème solaire ? Le soleil est fort aujourd'hui. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes un coup de soleil. "

Cat resta muette face à la remarque de son ancienne assistante, elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre son raisonnement. Soudain elle vit Kara jeter un œil à son tube de crème solaire qui était posé à côté de ses lunettes.

" Tes épaules rougissent. " Continua Kara d'un ton presque inquiet.

Cat savait que c'était un mensonge, ses épaules étaient à l'ombre du petit parasol attaché à son transat. Elle regarda Kara, son tube, Kara, les mains de Kara, les yeux de Kara quand soudain son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

" C'est inacceptable. " Répondit-elle.

" Je suis d'accord. "

Kara ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, Cat savait que c'était à elle de faire le prochain mouvement. La reine des médias prit le tube de crème et le jeta à Kara qui le rattrapa sans difficulté.

" Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. " Dit-elle en se retournant sur le transat.

Le cœur de Cat était près à exploser dans sa poitrine. Dernièrement il y avait de l'ambiguïté dans leurs interactions, elles étaient beaucoup plus tactiles entre elles. Mais avoir les mains de Kara sur son dos nu c'était passer à une ou deux étapes supérieures.

Cat entendit Kara s'approcher et elle ferma les yeux en prévision de la suite des événements. Les mains de Kara sur ses épaules étaient douces, confiantes et dangereusement chaleureuses. Elle fit pénétrer la crème avec beaucoup d'application, mais les coups de soleil étaient le dernier des soucis de Cat. Kara apporta une grande attention à parcourir tout le dos de Cat avec ses mains, cependant c'était tout le corps de Cat qui répondait à ses touches. Kara était tout bonnement en train de lui donner un massage, Cat se faisait masser souvent elle en avait besoin car être Cat Grant était une source constante de stress. Il lui était arrivé de s'endormir durant ses séances de massage, cependant cela n'allait pas être le cas aujourd'hui car son corps était en feu et à tout instant le massage pouvait basculer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime. C'était cette idée qui la maintenant éveillée et qui était responsable de l'humidité qui grandissait entre ses jambes.

Lorsque les pouces de Kara massèrent le creux de son dos elle du lutter pour ne pas gémir à haute voix mais elle était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas réussit. Les mains de la jeune femme s'immobilisèrent et un silence pesant s'installa entre elles. Le cœur battant Cat attendit le prochain mouvement de son ancienne assistante. Elle serra ses mains contre le bord du transat, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Elle s'imagina Kara se pencher sur elle embrasser son épaule, ou son cou, ou son bas du dos... Finalement Kara retira ses mains du corps de Cat, cette fois ci elle réussit à cacher son gémissement de déception. Cependant Kara laissa ses doigts glisser en une caresse tendre sur la colonne vertébrale de Cat, lorsque ses doigts furent retirés à nouveau Cat fit le prochain mouvement en se retournant pour faire face à Kara. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à quelle position avait son ancienne assistante durant le massage, elle s'était contentée de fermer les yeux et de profiter du moment, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait pu prêter plus attention à la situation car Kara était presque à califourchon sur elle. En fait si Kara ne savait pas voler c'était exactement ce qu'il se serait passé. Kara avait ses jambes de chaque côté du transat de Kara et lévitait de quelques centimètres. Cat devrait se sentir en position d'infériorité en était ainsi dominée par l'autre femme, mais il s'agissait de sa douce Kara... Kara qui à un moment donné avait retirer ses lunettes.

La jeune femme avait ses mains posées sur ses cuisses et attendait une quelconque réaction de Cat. Celle-ci se contenta de lever un sourcil et de laisser sa tête tomber contre le transat en fermant les yeux, offrant ainsi son cou à Kara. Comme toujours, son ancienne assistante comprit ce qu'on attendait d'elle, elle prit le tube de crème et posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de Cat. Tout comme elle l'avait fait pour son dos, Kara massa doucement les épaules, le cou, les bras de Cat puis elle laissa un doigt se glisser entre les seins de Cat, juste là où son bikini le permettait avant de s'occuper du ventre plat et tonique qui lui était offert.

Tandis que les mains de Kara s'approchait dangereusement du bas ventre de Cat, cette dernière serra fermement le transat pour s'obliger à ne pas tirer Kara contre elle. Maintenant qu'elle savait que la jeune femme était en lévitation juste au dessus d'elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était de poser ses mains sur les cuisses de Kara pour qu'elle s'assoit sur elle. Elle voulait désespérément sentir le corps de l'héroïne contre le sien. C'était une lutte permanente qu'était en train de mener la reine des médias.

Soudain elle sentit les mains de Kara remontrer le long de son ventre à une vitesse atrocement lente, ses mains disparurent dans son dos pour trouver la ficelle qui maintenant le haut de son bikini. Elle toucha le nœud comme pour demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Cette fois ci elle ne résista plus, elle ouvrit les yeux et laisser ses mains se poser sur les cuisses de Kara, juste au dessous de la robe ridiculement inutile, et elle fit s'asseoir la jeune femme sur elle. Au même moment, Kara défaisait le nœud qui tenait son bikini. Les regards se croisèrent, Cat pu lire le même désir qu'il l'habitait dans les yeux de Kara. Leurs regards se brisèrent quand Kara retira le haut de bikini de Cat.

La reine des médias sentit ses mamelons se durcir maintenant qu'ils étaient libérés et face à l'appréciation de Kara. Celle-ci regarda ses mains faire leur chemin jusqu'aux seins de la femme sous elle. Quand elle effleura les mamelons tendus Cat se cambra légèrement en haletant et la bouche de Kara fondit sur le cou qu'il lui était tendu. Cette fois ci Cat gémit en sentant simultanément la bouche de Kara aspirer son cou et ses mains appliquer une tendre pression sur ses seins. Le point de non-retour avait finalement était atteint.

Cat était dans un état second, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela se passait réellement. Kara était rapide et pas assez en même temps, elle sentait que la jeune femme voulait prendre son temps pour faire durer le plaisir, mais en même elle voulait être touchée beaucoup plus bas. Elle se sentait étrangement muette, mis à part les gémissements occasionnels qui sortaient de sa bouche quand Kara appliquait bonne quantité de pression sur ses seins ou touchait un point sensible sur son cou, Cat se contentait de serrer ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Lorsque Kara entreprit remplacer ses mains par sa bouche sur ses seins, elle leva ses hanches pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme où elle avait besoin d'attention. Elle sentit son ex assistante sourire autour de son sein mais elle respecta la demande la reine des médias. Kara posa ses mains sur la taille de Cat et celle-ci se félicita d'avoir choisir de porter un bikini aujourd'hui, de plus un bikini avec ses ficelles car cela permit à Kara de lui retirer le bas en une seconde. Kara se laissa glisser contre elle avant de se positionner entre ses jambes, elle les lui écarta alors que sa bouche descendait toujours plus bas. Kara finit par positionner la jambe droite de Cat sur son épaule et enfin sa bouche trouva son clitoris.

Cat ne tenait plus en place et avait bien grand mal à retenir ses gémissements. Kara la maintenait solidement contre le transat d'une main et tenait sa jambe droite d'une autre, laissant ainsi ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents faire le travail. L'attente depuis que la jeune femme avait poser ses mains sur elle avait longue et Kara était odieusement douée, Cat ne mit donc pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme sous les attentions de son ancienne assistante.

Kara déposa un tendre baiser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de remonter vers elle et de l'embrasser. Cat avait beaucoup pensé à quoi pourrait ressembler leur premier baiser. Dans ses différents fantasmes et scénarios elles étaient à CatCo, dans son bureau ou celui de Kara après unr de rude journée ou un moment de tendresse innocent, parfois elles étaient sur la terrasse de son appartement et Kara portait la cape, après un sauvetage héroïque... Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que leur premier baiser serait sous le soleil des Caraïbes, avec elle nue et Kara dans un bikini rouge avec le reste de son plaisir sur les lèvres. Non pas qu'elle se plaignait, bien au contraire...

Cat laissa ses mains s'emmêler dans les cheveux de Kara avant de les laisser descendre sur son dos. Toujours en embrassant la jeune femme, elle tira sur sa robe pour la retirer, elle voulait sentir la peau de l'héroïne au plus vite. Les deux femmes durent briser leur baiser pour enlever le vêtement et enfin Cat partie à l'aventure du corps qui s'offrait à elle. Elle laissa ses mains serrer les bras musclés qu'elle avait si souvent admiré puis elle les passa autour de son cou pour tirer Kara encore plus près d'elle. Kara laissa son entre jambe entrer en contact avec sa cuisse en gémissant contre ses lèvres et Cat comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'attention au plus vite si on se fiait à la l'humidité présente sur le bikini.

Sans attendre elle apporta ses mains sur le bas de maillot de Kara, mais celui n'avait pas de ficelle comme le sien, elle entreprit alors de le retirer mais Kara fut plus rapide et d'une main elle l'enleva en le déchirant. Cat ne pu s'empêcher de sourire contre les lèvres de Kara devant un tel acte mais elle glissa ses doigts sans plus attendre dans les plis de l'héroïne. Kara gémit fortement son nom et laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de Cat. La reine des médias entra facilement deux doigts dans Kara de sa main droite et utilisa son pouce contre le paquet de nerfs. Sa main gauche était emmêlée dans les cheveux de Kara pour la maintenir contre elle. La jeune femme gémissait dans son cou en l'accompagnant dans chacun de ses mouvements et tout comme Cat il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour arriver au septième ciel en un cri qu'elle essaya d'étouffer au maximum. Le corps de Kara se détendit contre celui de Cat et cette dernière sourit en se laissant profiter de cet instant de paix, ses doigts toujours dans Kara.

Trop tôt elle sentit l'autre femme se relever, faisant glisser ses doigts hors d'elle. Kara regarda sa main droite et Cat vit des débris du transat tomber au sol. L'héroïne rougit pour la première fois depuis de début de l'après-midi et soudain la reine de média de se mit à rire avant de se redresser à son tour pour embrasser Kara qui était maintenant assise sur ses genoux.

" Il me tarde de savoir comment tu vas lui expliquer ça. " Dit Kara en faisant la moue.

" Je lui en rachèterai un autre... " Répondit-elle d'un vague mouvement de poignet.

Kara fredonna contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser puis son ancienne assistante passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et soudain elle se sentit tirée dans les airs. Cat ayant toujours une certaine appréhension des hauteurs brisa leur baiser pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

" Relax. " Dit Kara qui était en train de les faire voler jusqu'au jacuzzi qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. " J'en ai pas encore finit avec toi et c'était plus rapide comme ça. "

Elle reprit ses lèvres dans un autre baiser avant de les abaisser dans l'eau chaude. Une fois repositionnée, Kara retira son dernier vêtement et regarda Cat intensément. Cette dernière comprit que son après-midi de plaisir avec l'autre femme était loin d'être terminé.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara regarda Cat, qui était entièrement nue, entrer dans sa salle de bain. Une fois l'autre femme disparue elle se laissa tomber disgracieusement contre le lit Cat en soupirant de bonheur. Son corps encore mouillé de l'eau du jacuzzi fredonnait de joie avec après avoir passé une partie de son après midi à faire des folies avec Cat Grant. Elles avaient aussi appréciées le soleil l'une contre l'autre dans l'eau chaude tout en discutant superficiellement de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre elles, Kara savait qu'une discussion plus importante devrait venir mais peut être pas ici.

Elle entendit soudain son téléphone qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de chevet de Cat en arrivant, elle sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur.

" Hey Alex ! " S'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

" Alors comment se passe cette balade dans la mer des Caraïbes ? "

Kara eut un air béa en pensant à sa journée, mais surtout à son après-midi. Elle écouta tranquillement sa sœur lui raconter les dernières informations de National City toujours sur le lit de Cat. Elle était presque sèche lorsque quelques minutes plus tard Cat sortie, encore nue et visiblement mouillée, de la salle de bain. Cette dernière s'approcha de Kara qui était toujours au téléphone et s'assit à califourchon sur l'héroïne avant de l'embrasser doucement son cou.

" Je pensais que tu allais me rejoindre. " Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Kara se tendit et tourna sa tête vers celle de Cat qui s'empressa de l'embrasser, oubliant totalement sa sœur qui était en train de lui parler au téléphone.

" Kara ? " Demanda Alex à l'autre bout du fil.

Celle-ci s'écarta pour répondre à sa sœur tandis que Cat continuait d'embrasser son cou. Elle inspira en essayant de couper Alex sans paraître malpolie mais la brune semblait partie dans une longue tirade et les lèvres de Cat étaient dangereusement distrayantes.

"... Et Susan ne me croyait pas donc... "

" Alex je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te laisser ! On m'appelle. " Dit-elle, voyant que la conversation risquait de durer.

" Oh, pas de problème. Profite bien. "

" Oui, merci Alex. "

Kara raccrocha avant d'embrasser vigoureusement Cat.

" Tu es le diable. "

La reine des médias fredonna de contentement avec de se lever en entraînant Kara dans son sillage.

" Allons nous doucher. "

Quelques instants plus tard Kara plaqua Cat contre le mur pour l'embrasser à nouveau alors que l'eau les mouillait. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait tant attendu pour faire un geste vers Cat. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce que c'était que d'embrasser Cat, la sentir se tordre de plaisir sous ses doigts, elle ne pourrait plus rien faire d'autre. Cat s'écarta pour retrouver son souffle et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur en souriant paisiblement.

" A quoi tu penses ? " Demanda Kara en souriant.

" Je penses que si on avait fait ça à mon penthouse j'aurais eu deux ou trois jouets que j'aurais aimer tester avec toi. "

Les yeux de Kara se mirent à briller devant l'air coquin de Cat. Cette femme allait être sa perte. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait penser, elle n'était pas prude en fait elle avait vécu deux années de fac assez intense grâce à sa colocataire qui était toujours dans les bons coups. Kara laissa ses doigts glisser sur le cou de l'autre femme.

" Je peux toujours aller les chercher si tu veux. " Proposa-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

" Si tu insistes. "

Kara se mit à rire avant de voler un dernier baiser puis les deux femmes se douchèrent avec un sourire toujours accroché sur leurs lèvres. Kara partie chercher ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle avait déchiré son bas de bikini. Elle rougit légèrement et fit un nœud de fortune pour essayer de le faire tenir ensuite grâce à sa super vision elle regarda si personne n'était dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, elle fut satisfaite de voir qu'il était vide.

" Je vais me préparer pour se soir. " Annonça Kara à Cat qui était toujours dans sa salle de bain vêtue d'une serviette.

Mistic avait prévue une soirée pour le dernier soir de leur petite virée en mer et une vingtaine de personnes supplémentaires allaient venir avant qu'ils ne rentrent pour les Etats Unis. Cat hocha la tête et se pencha pour un baiser avant que l'autre femme ne parte à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

Lorsque Kara eut choisit sa tenue, une robe noire avec des talons que lui avait offert Alex Noël dernier, et qu'elle eut mit un peu de maquillage elle se dirigea vers la chambre que partageait James et Lucy. Le photographe avait mis un costume avec un mouchoir vert dans sa poche sur la poitrine et Lucy avait une robe de cette même couleur. Kara sourit en voyant le couple qui était définitivement bien assorti, elle était impatiente d'être à leur mariage pour voir les décorations qui allaient sûrement être magnifiques, ainsi que les quantités de nourritures qu'il y avait toujours pendant un mariage...

Les trois amis partirent donc ensemble à l'étage le plus bas où allait se dérouler la soirée, quelques invités étaient déjà présents tout comme Mistic qui rayonnait de joie d'avoir réunis tout ce monde. Kara ne fut pas surprise de ne pas voir Cat, elle savait que la reine des médias allait faire une entrée remarquée plus tard dans la soirée. Elle se demanda comment elle allait réagir tout en sachant exactement à quoi ressemblait l'autre femme nue, le visage tordue par le plaisir. Kara se sentit rougir et prit une boisson pour essayer de penser à autre chose.

Comme prévu Cat arriva deux heures plus tard alors que la soirée battait son plein et comme prévu elle attira tout les regards dans sa robe saumon et blanche faite sur mesure. Cat croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil presque imperceptible. Kara fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir à nouveau. Il était vrai que c'était elle qui avait plus ou moins initié ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles cet après midi, cependant maintenant elles n'étaient plus seules et il n'y avait plus l'intimité que la suite de Cat pouvait leur offrir. Du coin de l'œil elle regarda Cat se mêler à la foule et parler avec les invités, presque comme si c'était elle qui avait organisé l'événement. Soudain une main se posa sur son bras.

" Tu vas la brûler si tu continues de la regarder comme ça. " Lui murmura Lucy à l'oreille.

Kara tourna sa tête violemment vers elle en écarquillant les yeux.

" Quoi ? "

Lucy ricana et fit un signe de tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Cat.

" Cat. On dirait que tu vas la dévorer sur place. "

Kara se mit à paniquer.

" Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. " Répondit-elle nerveusement en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

" Je vois maintenant pourquoi elle dit que tu es une mauvaise menteuse. " Dit son amie son souriant.

Kara eut un rire nerveux et se mit à rougir à nouveau.

" Lucy écoute je… "

" Bonsoir. " Dit une voix derrière elles.

Kara se retourna vers Cat qui venait d'arriver sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle lui sourit puis elle vit que le regard de l'autre femme était sur son bras où la main de Lucy était encore présente dessus. Lucy dû sentir la tension dans les yeux de Cat car elle enleva rapidement sa main.

" Cat ! " S'exclama l'avocate. " Comment vas-tu ? On parlait justement… "

" Du mariage ! " La coupa Kara. " Du mariage de Lucy et James. "

" Oh. " Répondit Cat faussement surprise.

Lucy regarda Kara avec malice avant d'effectivement parler de la complexité de la mise en place des plans de table. Cat écouta son ancienne employée et fit la conversation sobrement durant de longues minutes avant de prendre Kara par le bras.

" Je peux t'emprunter quelques instants Kara ? " Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

" Bien sûr. " Répondit-elle en souriant.

Lucy leur sourit malicieusement avant de se retourner vers James pour profiter du reste de sa soirée. Cat conduisit sa partenaire vers un bord du bateau qui leur offrit un semblant d'intimité.

" Tu passes une bonne soirée ? "

Cat leva un sourcil face à sa remarque et Kara se sentit stupide, l'autre femme ne l'avait surement pas amener ici pour parler de cela.

" Je venais t'informer que j'allais quitter la soirée dans dix minutes. "

Le cœur de Kara fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Les doigts de Cat lui caressèrent l'avant bras puis elle se pencha vers elle.

" Je t'attendrais dans ma chambre. " Lui murmura-t-elle en glissant une clé dans sa main avant de partir.

Kara regarda Cat se fondre dans la foule et dû résister à l'envie de se laisser basculer par dessus bord pour l'envoler vers National City. Elle avait un sourire accroché sur les lèvres parque Rao tout puissant : elle avait une relation avec Cat. Une relation secrète avec Cat Grant ! Elle se sentait comme dans un film ou dans un roman. Sans attendre elle partit en direction de sa chambre pour se changer. Elle fut satisfaite d'avoir décidé d'amener son costume de Supergirl avec elle. Elle sortit discrètement et s'envola au loin, malgré son envie d'aller le plus vite possible, elle fit attention de ne pas briser le mur du son pour ne pas qu'on la remarque.

Elle arriva devant la porte vitrée du penthouse de Cat et l'ouvrit grâce à la clé qu'elle venait de lui donner. Elle se mit à chercher dans le placard que lui avait indiqué Cat et sourit en trouvant ce pourquoi elle était venue. Elle se mordit la lèvre en prenant le jouet sexuel et se demanda si elle devait déjà le mettre. Elle hésita un instant retira son sous vêtement puis l'enfila rapidement avant de repartir, elle pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait ne de rencontrer personne ou de ne pas avoir à sauver quelqu'un, la situation risquait d'être gênante. Heureusement de longues minutes plus tard elle arriva près du yacht de Mistic et elle pu se poser sans problème. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui était ouverte en jetant un coup d'œil heureux vers le transat qu'avait occupé Cat un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Une fois devant la porte, elle s'y appuya dessus et attendit Cat qui était dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit Kara se rendit compte que l'autre femme ne portait qu'une légère robe de chambre. Kara entendit le cœur de Cat doubler d'intensité quand elle la vit et ses yeux s'obscurcirent à la vue du renflement au niveau de l'entre jambe de Kara. Cat dénoua sa robe d'une main et la laissa tomber au sol pour que son ex assistante se rende compte qu'elle était entièrement nue.

Le tissus finissait tout juste de finir de tomber que déjà Kara fonçait sur Cat en utilisant sa super vitesse. Cat gémit fortement, sans que Kara ne sache si c'était à cause de l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs ou de la sensation de son corps nu contre de son costume. Il y avait quelque chose d'agréablement sexy dans cette situation, avec elle dans son costume de force et Cat sans le moindre vêtement.

Kara porta Cat jusqu'au lit qui n'attendait qu'elles. Elle caressa le corps qui lui était offert comme si elle le découvrait à nouveau.

" Est-ce que tu as volé avec ça ? " Demanda Cat en prenant le gode qui se trouvait entre les jambes de Kara.

" Oui. "

" Oh Mon Dieu. " Respira-t-elle.

Cat poussa Kara pour avoir accès à appendice en silicone et entreprit de le lubrifier en le suçant. L'héroïne regarda avec fascination le gode disparaître dans la bouche de Cat et s'imagina les sensations qu'elle pourrait ressentir si c'était une réelle partie de son corps. Satisfaite de son travail Cat se rallongea sur le lit en écartant ses jambes, Kara comprenant le message ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser le sexe de sa partenaire qui s'arqua de plaisir en sentant la langue de Kara jouer quelques instants. La plus jeune remonta ensuite vers elle pour l'embrasser tandis que deux doigts la pénétrait doucement, elle ajouta ensuite un troisième doigt.

" Tu es prête ? " Lui demanda-t-elle tendrement.

" Oui. " Gémit Cat en passant ses bras autour d'elle.

Kara sentit ses doigts agripper sa cape quand le gode se glissa entre ses plis.

" Kara... "

Celle-ci sourit malicieusement devant l'air désespéré de Cat mais se positionna tout de même devant l'entrée de l'autre femme. Elle entra en elle doucement ayant peur de la blesser mais Cat ne semblait pas du tout souffrir... Bien au contraire. Une fois qu'elle fut totalement à l'intérieur elle ressortit tout aussi doucement avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de Cat pour la maintenir dans la bonne position, cette dernière laissa ses jambes de croiser derrière le dos de Kara. Soudain l'héroïne glissa fortement en Cat qui cria en se cambrant. Elle lui donna quelques coups de bassin rapide et profond en légèrement utilisant sa super vitesse.

" C'est ce que tu voulais ? " Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. " N'est-ce pas Cat ? "

" Aaahh... Oui... "

" Supergirl qui prend soin de toi et qui se sert de ses pouvoirs... " Continua-t-elle.

" Ohh Ouii... Kara... "

Cat bougeait contre elle en délirant légèrement tant elle était prise dans les affres du plaisir. Kara regarda avec satisfaction Cat se défaire peu à peu sous ses yeux. Elle changea soudainement d'angle et Cat cria à nouveau avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, mais Kara n'avait pas encore finit avec elle. Elle continua de la pénétrer doucement mais profondément. Cat gémit merveilleusement contre elle durant de longues minutes avant qu'un autre orgasme ne la touche, entraînant celui de Kara avec elle.

Lorsque Cat rouvrit les yeux elle vit que la lumière était éteinte et que Kara n'était plus entre ses jambes. Elle fronça les sourcils puis sentit le bras de Kara autour de son ventre et ses lèvres lui faire un baiser innocent dans son cou.

" Oh mon Dieu Kara... Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas... "

Kara se mit à rire contre elle.

" Ce n'est pas grave, en fait c'est presque un compliment. Je n'ai jamais fait s'évanouir quelqu'un de plaisir avant. "

Cat cacha son visage dans ses mains.

" J'ai tellement honte. "

" Hey. " Lui dit Kara en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. " Non, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. La journée a été... "

Elle rougit en se raclant la gorge.

" On a le droit à un peu de repos. Viens. "

Cat sentit Kara la tirer contre elle sur le lit.

" Mais et toi est-ce que... "

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'était parfait. Allez, dormons maintenant. "

Cat était fatiguée elle se laissa donc s'endormir contre Kara qui s'était débarrassée de son costume et elle se promit de faire l'amour à Kara dans la matinée pour se faire pardonner.

Cat dormit remarquablement bien et quand elle se réveilla le lendemain elle sentit son corps lui faire mal lui rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente. Elle sourit en fredonnant et voulu se blottir contre Kara quand elle entendit des pleurs. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour trouver son ancienne assistante en train de pleurer à ses côtés.

" Kara ? " Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

L'autre femme sembla réaliser qu'elle venait de se réveiller elle voulu s'approcher d'elle mais Kara fit un bond en arrière. Cat ne pu s'empêcher d'aborder un air blessé ne comprenant pas la soudaine réaction de son amante.

" Je suis tellement désolée Cat. " Pleura-t-elle.

" Désolée de quoi ? "

Cat pouvait voir que la jeune femme avait du mal à respirer.

" J'ai fait... Oh Rao... Je suis désolée... J'étais perdue dans... Je ne faisait pas attention... Je suis tellement désolée Cat si tu savais comme je me déteste. "

Cat ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Kara, elle avait prévue de faire une dernière fois des folies avec elle ce matin mais il semblait que c'était compromit sans en connaître la raison. Une légère irritation s'empara d'elle.

" KARA ! " S'exclama-t-elle avec force. " Dit moi ce qu'il se passe. "

La jeune femme renifla avant de lever ses yeux tristes vers elle puis ils se posèrent sur ses hanches.

" Je t'ai blessé. "

Cat fronça les sourcils puis baissa ses yeux.

" Oh. " Dit-elle en voyant des bleus sur son corps.

Elle pouvait très distinctement voir où Kara l'avait tenue hier soir sur les hanches, des taches sombres apparaissait aussi à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle sourit amoureusement avant de se pencher vers Kara. Elle prit délicatement son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement.

" Ce n'est rien. "

" Mais je t'ai blessée... "

" Kara se sont des traces de ce que nous avons fait ensemble. Crois moi si tu avais été humaine tu en aurais eu aussi. C'est vrai qu'elles sont assez impressionnantes et qu'elles vont surement rester un moment... Mais Kara, je les aborde avec fierté. "

" Qu... Quoi ? "

Cat lui caressa tendrement la joue.

" C'est un rappel du plaisir que tu m'as donné, à moi. C'est une partie de toi qui est sur moi. "

" Vraiment ? " Demanda-t-elle timidement.

" Oui Kara, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Personne ne les verra, à l'avenir tu pourras faire attention ou pas... Ça m'est égal, enfin aussi longtemps qu'elles ne sont pas visibles... "

Kara hocha la tête en pleurant encore un peu.

" Kara je... "

Cat se stoppa, ce n'était peut être pas encore le moment de faire trop dans le sentimental. Elle embrassa à nouveau et elle eut l'impression que son baiser valait tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu trouver parce que Kara la tira contre elle pour un câlin. Finalement elles restèrent de longues minutes à se câliner.

" Il va falloir y aller, on débarque dans un heure. "

Cat soupira contre elle.

" Déjà. "

Kara l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se lever, Cat en fit de même et elle ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer en sentant son corps la tirer. Kara eut à nouveau l'air coupable, elle utilisa sa super vitesse pour rassembler ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir.

" Tu n'oublies rien Supergirl ? " Demanda Cat d'un air innocent ne voulant pas que Kara s'enfuit si vite.

Kara lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, le genre de baiser à presque couper le souffle, avant de quitter sa chambre. Cat se laissa tomber sur son lit en souriant. Elle y resta quelques instants puis partit se doucher avant de ranger ses affaires. Elle parvint à tout mettre dans sa valise quand un coup retentit à sa porte. Elle essaya de ne pas avoir l'air déçu en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait que de James qui venait lui prendre ses affaires pour les descendre. Elle suivit son collègue mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal à suivre son allure à cause de ses courbatures.

" Bonne nuit Cat ? " Demanda Lucy qui apparu soudainement à ses côtés.

Cat se tourna vers la jeune femme elle vit la jeune femme la regarder avec malice, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et au même moment Kara trébucha dans les escaliers. La reine des médias ferma les yeux mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant la maladresse de Kara.

" Oui Lucy, un très bonne nuit. "

Lucy lui lança un clin d'œil complice tandis que Kara se relevait rouge de honte sous le regard amusée de Cat.

**Fin.**


End file.
